Ganondorf (Nick Brys)
Ganondorf, more commonly referred to as Ganon, was the Crown Prince of Gerudo Valley. During his time ruling over the desert kingdom, he was manipulated by the Goddess, Din, into seeking out the legendary Triforce. He used his cunning, manipulation, and magical potency to assassinate the King of Hyrule and usurped the throne, but only managed to gain the Triforce of Power. Years later, however, Ganon was defeated by the other two Chosen Ones of the Triforce and sealed away to the Golden Plain by the Sages. However, the seal of the Golden Plain was not strong enough to hold him forever, meaning that he would break free once every century to seek ultimate power again and again. Despite it seemingly being impossible to stop this Cycle of Eternity, Ganon slowly grew closer to gaining the Triforce, slaying a Sage every time he returned. He even succeeded in bringing one of the Sages named Davik to his side, his threat to the world growing ever larger. However, even as he supposedly slayed every Sage, Davik managed to evade death and his nephew and the new Hero of Time, Link, defeated him and sealed him away once more, proving that Ganondorf would indeed never gain the Triforce. History Royalty Ganondorf was born to royalty as the prince of Gerudo Valley, which was located in the desert. Therefore, he possessed great political- as well as magical- being highly trained in dark magic. However, this was never enough for him. Ganon was always possessed of an insatiable lust for power, and treated his people with cruelty. Encounter With Din One day, he was given a chance to pursue his ruthless ambitions when he came into contact with the Golden Goddess Din, who wished to establish her own rule over the world. She told Ganon of the Triforce, otherwise known as the Golden Power, which he could gain by conquering the kingdom of Hyrule. Taking these words to note, Ganondorf traveled to Hyrule, claiming that he swore wished to make an alliance with the king, possibly bewitching the king and his council. All were fooled by his false oath of fealty except for the king's daughter, who tried to warn her father, but to no avail. Taking Over Hyrule Ganon slowly rose up the king's ranks, and gained enough of his trust to convince him to accept his bargain, the king even going as far as making him a knight in his court. However, at that moment, Ganon slaughtered the king with the very sword he gave him, and proceeded to kill his guards. However, convinced that the princess posed no threat, he allowed her to flee, a decision which would prove to be his greatest mistake. Ganondorf, with the help of Din, summoned the Triforce, but because the other goddesses were against her, she failed to give the Gerudian prince the entire Triforce, leaving him with only the Triforce of Power. The other two pieces of the Triforce, Wisdom and Courage, were gifted to the princess and a peasant boy, respectively. Category:Villains Category:Dark Magic Users Category:The Sage of Darkness Category:Royalty Category:Rulers Category:Immortals Category:Killers Category:Murderers Category:Usurpers